Mine
by Spobyfanfiction
Summary: Toby loves Spencer so much he'd do anything to keep her safe. He even had been ignoring and neglecting her for the sake of her safety. That is until Emily dropped by unannounced and said the 4 words that sliced his heart open like a burning knife. "She's cheating on you". Now it's time to take back what's his and remind Spencer who she belongs to.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! So I'm really sorry I haven't been updating as much. I have a lot of drama going on and it makes it hard write. So here's another one of my stored fics and hopefully I'll be able to update most of my ongoing fics this weekend. Please Review! I hope you like it.**

 _ **WARNING: Sexual Punishment**_

He was so angry, he hadn't been this angry in a long time. He tried to talk himself out of going to the Hastings mansion but he was already pulling in to the drive way. Her mother wasn't home. Good. He banged on the door. When she opened the door and the smell of her shampoo and body spray attacked his senses he thought he might take her right there on her living room floor.

"Can I come in?" He asked already walking in the house. He tossed his badge on the counter, he had edited his speech on the drive over taking out words like ungrateful, whore, slut, cheated. He knew he could make her sorry with a look, he didn't need to kick her while she was down too.

"What's going on?" She asked feigning innocence.

He pointed at the badge "I have gone through a lot to get that" he said angrily "I got my butt kicked in the academy for it, I fought with my dad about it, I got a buzzcut" she stood there motionless, he went on he wanted her in tears "I did that because I was tired of not being able to protect the ONE PERSON in this world that means anything to me" she was starting to tear up "and I'm not gonna choose Spencer, I'm not gonna choose between it and you" she had tears in her eyes "I never asked you to" she looked away telling Toby she had wanted to. "But tanner has, and that's why I'm gonna tell her if she's not okay with me being with you and being a cop then she's going to have to kick me off the force."

He walked up to her pulling her to him and kissing her. After a few seconds she put her arms around his neck. He pressed his fingers into her back massaging her muscles like he knew she liked. She started to moan and Toby grabbed her ass grinding his erection into her crotch letting her know he was gonna fuck her tonight. She moaned loudly.

Spencer pushed down on Toby's shoulders and he instinctively knew she wanted to be picked up. He smacked her ass hard as he carried her upstairs. He wasn't gonna feel better till he was on top of her screwing her brains out.

He laid her down on the bed. He ran his hands over her breasts before unbuttoning her shirt and pulling it off of her. He then unclasped her bra and tugged her skirt off. She was naked except for panties, that's how he wanted her.

He looked at her laying there naked waiting for the good long fucking he planned to give her.

He pulled his shirt over his head. He climbed on top of her. He put one hand on her neck kissing the other side.

"You belong to me, you understand that?" He said with a bite "you're mine!"

Spencer nodded. Behind closed doors when he was about to bed her only then could he say things like this to her.

"This?" He asked pulling her upper lip into his mouth then quickly releasing it "mine!"

"And this?" He said before sucking on her lower lip a bit longer "also mine"

"T..." Spencer started

"Don't interrupt" he said "I'm not done reclaiming my territory"

Tears welled in her eyes, he knew about the kiss with Johnny, or the kiss with Colin, or both?

Toby opened her mouth then kissing her, massaging her tongue with his.

"Mine" he said after breaking away.

She was wet, and there was a throbbing between her legs. He'd reclaimed his territory they could do it now. Toby wasn't done torturing her though, he wasn't done making her sorry. He moved down kissing her in the space between her breasts. Then he put her right nipple in his mouth teasing it with his tongue.

"Oh Toby please!" She begged

She wanted to start touching herself but knew that would make him angry.

"Mine" he said as he kissed her breast.

He smiled as he moved to teasing her left nipple.

"Toby please, I'm wet and horny as hell" she begged.

"Mine" was all he said.

He put his hand into her underwear she was wet and he could feel her insides throbbing, but he was insensitive. He needed to teach her a lesson. He started rubbing her clit.

"Oh Toby!" She moaned. He pushed two fingers in her throbbing wet pussy.

"Is this mine?" He asked.

"Yes, it's yours, it's always been yours, it's only ever been yours" she cried her brown eyes begging for an orgasm. "Oh Toby oh please" she moaned.

"So it's mine to finger, and lick, and fuck?" He teased as he fingered her. "Mine to tease for as long as please?"

"Yes!" She whimpered "please I need it."

"I don't know if I want to give you an orgasm tonight, I don't know if you deserve it" he said teasingly knowing full well he needed to make her explode.

"Come on pervert, your little whore needs fucking" she said breathlessly.

Toby got up off of the bed and started to undo his belt and jeans.

Spencer got up and kneeled in front of him putting her hands behind her back. He smiled she was either really horny or really sorry. Looking at her he thought probably both.

"That's not a good idea Spencer" Toby said warningly. She didn't move.

"Do you know what I'm gonna do to you, if I do that?" He asked

She nodded not moving. He placed his hands on her head smoothing her hair. He put his hands around her neck running his thumbs along her jaw.

"Open your mouth" he said softly

She didn't move

"Open your mouth you fucking whore" Toby demanded.

Her mouth fell open ready for him. He put his cock in her mouth, letting her tease it before moving her head back and forth. He couldn't do this to Spencer he thought, there was no way. But then he thought about the way she ran to other guys when things got bad between them. He wanted that to stop happening.

"I'm gonna do it Spencer I need to" he said breathlessly. She nodded and moaned, holding up three fingers.

"One" he said pushing her head in and out once

"Two" he said pulling her head in until his cock hit the back of her throat.

She relaxed as best she could.

"Three" he said jamming himself down her throat.

"Oh yeah! Take it all you whore!" He screamed in half anger, half pleasure.

He made her deep throat him twice more before pulling out of her.

"This isn't what I need" he said. He yanked Spencer up forcefully. "If you ever cheat on me, EVER AGAIN." He shook his head. "I will pound my dick into your ass all night long, so hard that you won't sit up straight for weeks"

"No, I won't" she cried "I love you" she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

He yanked her panties down so they were both naked and pushed her down on the bed.

He kneeled between her legs opening the nightstand in search of a condom. He grabbed one and closed the drawer.

"Do I need to use this?" He asked holding up the condom.

"No" she said "I told you it's yours, its always been yours, it's only ever been yours, and so am I, always and forever"

He threw the condom on the night stand and grabbed Spencer by the hips, entering her and thrusting slowly.

"Oh yes!" Spencer cried as he pushed into her. Spencer moaned as he picked up speed.

"Oh fuck me Toby, please don't ever stop fucking me" she screamed.

"Oh yes, this is what I needed, my little whore moaning and writhing underneath me" Toby said exhaling.

"Fuck your little whore the way you know she likes it" she breathed as she felt herself building up to the explosion Toby had been working towards.

"Are you my little whore?" Toby asked as he slammed into her.

"Yes, I'm your little whore" she yelled.

"Say my name" he said

"Toby" she moaned.

"Louder!" He demanded

"Toby!" She moaned louder.

"Little whores only cum when they yell, tell everyone in the neighborhood whose little whore you are, tell them who you belong to." He demanded.

"Toby!" She screamed as he drilled into her "fuck me Toby! Toby don't stop! Make me cum Toby, you're the only man who can make me cum!"

He pumped into her.

"TOBY!" She yelled as she came. Toby continued thrusting into her.

"Spencer!" He moaned he was close

"Oh baby, I love you so much"

He pumped into her and came with an "oh fuck yes"

He pulled out of her and rolled over so she could rest her head on his chest. He rubbed her bare back, "you're a goddess, you're an angel, I mean fuck! I don't deserve you" Toby said catching his breath. Toby ran his hand down the side of her body.

"God look at you! I could cum all over myself just looking at you." He said drooling over her body.

"Really?" She asked blushing with pride. She leaned in to kiss him and started furiously rubbing her clit.

"I need your dick again" she panted as she rubbed. "UHHH!" She moaned

"I have to fuck you again" Spencer said straddling his lap. Spencer sunk down on to him. "Unngghh!" She moaned deeply as she started riding him.

"Oh yeah, ride me like you ride that horse of yours princess" Toby said

"Hey, be nice my daddy bought me that horse" she whined smiling, knowing she was setting him up.

"Daddy's little girl is a whore" Toby said he was getting harder inside her. "Does Daddy know how much you like to fuck me? Does he know what a little whore you are?"

Spencer bounced up and down on him.

"Oh Toby" Spencer moaned. Toby gripped her sides angling her so he was hitting her sweet spot with every bounce.

"Oh, this is, uh, this feels good uh so good!" Spencer moaned

"Oh yeah you dirty girl, you're enjoying this, you're enjoying me fucking your brains out" Toby asked.

"Yes! Fuck me, oh yes, I'm gonna...I'm gonna...c...c...c" she stuttered.

"Let go baby" Toby said as they both came together.

Spencer collapsed on top of him totally exhausted and satiated. He kissed her hair and rubbed her back. "I love you" he murmured "do you have any idea how much I love you?"

Spencer looked up into his eyes "about half as much as I love you" she said with a smile.

Toby shifted his weight getting out of bed, he started getting dressed. Spencer tried to fight it but she started crying.

"Please don't leave me tonight!" She sobbed. "I don't care if you have to go back to being secret agent man and I don't see you for two weeks, or a month, or two months" she bawled "because if you leave you'll shatter my heart into a million pieces, and I'll cry myself to sleep"

"Baby, hey" he said falling to his knees next to the bed "I'm not leaving, no more secret agent man, I told you, I'm telling tanner, if it's you or the badge, I pick you, baby you are my everything" he pulled her face to his kissing her, feeling the tears on her cheeks. "Still mine" he said with a chuckle. He then dashed out the door in just his boxers.

"Toby?!" she called

"Ice cream!" He yelled up the stairs making her laugh.

Thirty minutes later Spencer was wrapped in Toby's arms his cool lips kissing her in between her shoulder blades. They were almost asleep when Spencer's cell phone rang. Toby picked it up and answered it "Hello?" She turned towards him

"Baby who is it?" She asked seeing Toby's face.

 **Please Review and I hope you liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please Review!**

"Hello?" Spencer said when Toby handed her the cell phone.

"Why is Toby at the house this late?" Melissa's irritating voice came over the phone and Spencer sighed.

"He came over and we finally had it out" Spencer said honestly.

"Oh" Melissa said "are you okay?"

"Yup" she said staring lovingly into Toby's eyes. "Never better"

"Did he leave?" Melissa asked nosily

"Yup" she sighed "made like a banana and split"

Toby covered his mouth trying not to laugh.

"Well..." Melissa said like she was about to bring up something that Spencer probably wouldn't want to talk about.

"You know I'm really tired and it is late so...yawn...I'm going to bed ill call you tomorrow."

But she didn't get the chance.

6 weeks later

Wren pulled at the collar of his button up shirt as he navigated the SUV towards Rosewood.

"Melissa, I want it on the record that I said this was a terrible idea" he said stuffily.

"Oh Wren lighten up, this is a splendid idea" she smiled at him. "You're not still into Spencer are you?" she asked looking hurt.

"No" he said with a chuckle "I'm crazy about you love" he said taking her hand and kissing it.

"Gag me" came Colin's voice from the back seat. "Maybe Wren is right, perhaps we've been too impetuous?"

"Not you too!" Melissa whined "Spencer is going to be ecstatic when she sees you, and she'll be sooo happy you're here, she'll forget she was pissed at me, move to London..."

"And well all live happily ever after, yes? I get that that's the plan?" Colin said making a slight mocking face. "Yes, that, in a nutshell, is the plan" Melissa said with a fake British accent.

"I can't wait to see the look on Spencer's face" Melissa chirped.

"Me too" Wren said chuckling "she's so cute when she's livid" he said towards Colin.

"Will you stop being so negative, she's gonna be happy" Melissa pouted.

Wren nodded "did she actually say she broke up with Toby?"

"No" Melissa conceded

Colin's eyes widened "Melissa!"

Wren pulled over "seriously Colin, take a cab back to the airport as fast as you can"

"Trust me, I know Spencer, they are so over" Melissa said encouragingly.

"Trust me! The guy who waited OVER A YEAR for her to get her act together over this guy, even if she does SAY they broke up, you would need to wait a month, even then I wouldn't get your hopes up" Wren said seriously.

"Sounds like sour grapes talking, to me" Melissa teased.

"I love you" Wren said kissing her.

Wren pulled back into traffic.

Melissa turned back to Colin talking about Spencer, he had to take her to the brew, it was the best place in town to get coffee, and Spencer loved coffee.

"Doesn't Toby live above the Brew?" Wren interjected.

Melissa smacked him.

"You HAVE to meet her best friends, their like sisters to her" Melissa went on.

"Emily is Toby's best friend, so she's a lost cause, she'll be polite, but she'll hate your guts" Melissa warned "you still have to be nice to her because she can do this wounded zebra thing...and Spencer and her friends will gang up on you if that happens"

"Hanna will like you" Melissa said smiling. Wren coughed.

"What?" Melissa said irritated

"Hanna is dating Caleb, Toby's other best friend" Wren said reminding Melissa "she's team Toby"

"Well then that leaves Aria, who if you ask me is Spencer's favorite best friend, if you can impress her the others will come around"

"So you're saying she's got three practically sisters and if I'm lucky one of them WONT hate my guts?" Colin asked looking nervous

"No pressure" Melissa said with a smile.

Melissa frowned as Wren pulled up to the big Hastings estate. There was a black SUV parked at the house. Wren pointed out that next to Spencer's car there was a motorcycle.

"Crap" Melissa muttered "ok Colin, new plan, you came with us because your sister lives in Maryland and she's meeting you in Philly in a few days." Melissa said hastily

"Here we go" Wren said.

"You want me to lie?" Colin asked starting to get angry

"Look, Spencer will know why you're really here but my parents don't need to know" Melissa started "and for whatever god forsaken reason Toby is here"

Colin anxiously followed Wren and Melissa into the house. He was starting to think Wren was right.

As they walked into the living room they noticed a brood of teenagers. Duffle bags were collected in a blob.

Emily and Ali sat arm in arm on the rug, Ali's head rested on Emily's shoulder. Andrew Campbell sat on the ottoman with Aria perched sideways in his lap. He whispered something in her ear that made her laugh, before kissing her shoulder.

Hanna was leaning up against Caleb's chest, encircled in his arms.

"What's going on here?" Melissa said in an upbeat tone.

"We're going on an adventure!" Andrew said loud and excitedly.

"I laugh every time you say that" Aria said chuckling.

"We're going on a vacation" Hanna amended. "We rented a cabin out in the country."

"Oh, where's Spencer?" She asked as Spencer came down the stairs. "Melissa what are you doing here, and you brought Wren and Colin with you" she said in a begrudging tone.

"It's nice to see you too Spencer" Wren said dryly.

"Hey Spencer", Colin said trying his best to look innocent of all wrong doing.

"I came to see you, and wren came because he loves me" she said looping her arm in his "and Colin came because he's got a sister living in Maryland and she's meeting him in Philly in a couple days." She said defensively.

Spencer nodded rolling her eyes "you know what Melissa? You always do this, you alwa..." Just then Toby walked into the house. He was still in his police uniform. Colin and Wren immediately tensed up.

"Hey Spence, sorry I'm la..." Toby stopped mid-sentence noting the unexpected guests. Spencer went to him kissing him. "It's ok baby, you're here now" Toby kissed her neck, nuzzling her.

"He's a cop!" Colin yelled in a whisper to Melissa.

"Since when is he a cop?!" Wren whispered.

Melissa just rolled her eyes.

Spencer whispered into Toby's ear so only he would hear. "If you don't make a scene, when we get to the cabin we can do that thing you like" Spencer said seductively.

Toby clenched his jaw before turning toward Melissa.

"Hey Melissa!" Toby smiled "I didn't know you were planning a trip home!"

"I see you guys are planning a trip as well" Melissa smiled "how'd you get my parents to agree to that?"

"Your parents like me" Toby said trying to stay civil.

"Oh where are my manners, Toby have you met Colin, my roommate? Him and Spencer REALLY hit it off in London." Melissa said challengingly.

"I know she told me, she came by my loft right after she left the airport" Toby lied "the distance made both of us realize how much we need each other" Toby said kissing just behind her ear.

"Melissa?!" Veronica said entering the room. "Peter!" Veronica called she pulled her into a big hug. "What are you doing here?!" Veronica asked. "I missed you and dad, is he here?" "Uhm yes he is uh your father and I have reconciled" Veronica admitted.

"Oh" Melissa said flatly.

"I need to go get changed" Toby said to no one in particular.

"I'll help" Spencer said seductively following him up the stairs.

Once they were in her room she untucked his shirts unbuttoning his uniform shirt and tugging it off she pulled his tshirt over his head and kissed him.

"I want to suck your dick" she whispered getting down on her knees. She sucked and licked him until he grabbed her by her shoulders stopping her.

"I can't wait til the cabin, I need to fuck you now, get on the bed." Toby said unbuttoning his pants. Spencer faced the bed undoing her shorts and letting them fall around her ankles along with her panties. She laid down on her stomach on the bed, pressing her face into a pillow waiting for Toby to take her. She knew he liked having her this way. He pulled her backward pushing himself inside her. Spencer grabbed the sheets as he slammed into her, this was going to be quick. "Oh yeah, oh Spencer yes" Toby moaned she didn't dare beg him to be quieter. She knew that he could make it very obvious to everyone downstairs what was happening in here. Suddenly he reached up and took the pillow from her.

"I want to hear you" he demanded. "You want everyone downstairs to hear me?!" She accused "I'd like for Wren and Colin to hear you" he added. He slammed into her she was close as he put his arm around her and began rubbing her center. It was coming. "Toby please" she cried panting, "my parents are downstairs"

"Oh..." She slammed her hand into the bed "UH...oh yeah" she moaned quietly. Toby gave her back the pillow and she screamed into it fully giving into her orgasm now.

Toby made a sound like he was clearing his throat but Spencer knew he was cumming. He'd had more practice with cumming quietly.

"Thank you baby" Toby said pulling out of her. Spencer let herself relax on the bed with a final "uh"

"Spencer!" Her dad called from downstairs.

"Just a minute" Spencer called

"No, now!" Her father answered.

"Oh my god Toby they heard us! And I can barely walk" she whispered. Toby smiled.

"Relax baby" he pulled her panties and shorts up, buttoning them before pushing her towards her door. Her legs felt like jello and her insides still spasmed. She needed him again.

Spencer walked as fast as she could without falling, damn Toby and his jealousy. She stopped at the landing, sure she was beet red, she had to try and walk normal.

"Spencer why are you walking funny" her dad asked. She froze. Aria turned towards her.

"Oh your ankle still bothering you?" Aria asked concerned she got up and poked Hanna who also got up to help her come downstairs.

"She got into a fight with a suitcase and the suitcase won" Hanna clarified.

They led Spencer to the couch.

"So Spence, we've just come up with a great idea" her parents said smiling.

"Melissa, Wren, and Colin are going to go with you guys to the cabin" they announced.

"Greeeeeeaaaaaaattt!" She said with fake enthusiasm.

"Oh come on honey it will be fun" her mother encouraged.

Yeah Spencer thought till one of the guys gets drunk and kisses me and Toby dick spanks me!

Spencer smiled "Let the games begin!"

 **Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know this is short but im still working out what happens next. Please Review!**

At her parents insistence Spencer and Toby agreed to ride to the cabin with Wren, Melissa, and Colin. Wren and Melissa sat up front, Colin sat in the middle and Toby and Spencer sat in the back. They had both brought books to read. Spencer was reading the newest Nicholas Sparks book and Toby was reading The Giver. It was as if Toby and Spencer were sitting on a couch. They acted as if the other three weren't even there.

After awhile Spencer unbuckled her seatbelt and climbed into Toby's lap and leaned her head on his shoulder. She quickly fell asleep. Spencer woke up to Toby massaging her crotch. When he realized she was awake he pushed her shorts and panties to the side and stuck his fingers in. Spencer pleaded with her eyes. Toby started pushing them in and out.

"Please, not here" she mouthed. Toby didn't listen and started going faster. Spencer bit down on her lip.

"You know Spencer" Melissa chirped "if you end up going to Oxford,Colin could really help you, he's very knowledgable. He'd take care of you"

Toby laid her down and started pounding his fingers into her. She couldn't hold back anymore and after that crack she didn't want to"

"Yes yes yes yes fuck fuck fuck fuck" she screamed out in rapid fire. Toby pushed his fingers into her burying them in her. Her pussy throbbed squeezing his fingers together.

"Uhhh! Uhhhh! Fuck" she screamed as she tried to push out his hand but it wouldn't budge. He alternated between pounding her with his hand and burying it deep inside her as she throbbed. Spencer shook and twisted while she screamed uncontrollably.

"I take care of her" Toby said in a growl. When they arrived to the cabin, Melissa recognized it but she couldn't place from exactly where. She went to the room her and Wren would be sharing and called her mother to tell her what naughty, horny Spencer and Toby did.

"Oh Melissa please!" Her mother said irritatedly.

"But mom!" She whined "he gave her a hand job in the back seat."

"So what?!" Her mom snapped.

"What?!" Melissa asked sure she'd misheard her.

"After everything your sister has been through if she wants her boyfriend to give her a happy in the back seat, who cares?!" Her mom added.

"I don't believe this!" Melissa screamed.

"If I were you I'd spend time with your sister and stop trying to tear her down. If you don't spend time with her now you're going to regret it." She said and hung up.

 **Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm trying to update ALL my fanfictions (I have 14 on-going) as such some are going to have short chapters, some will have long chapters, I'm going to try and alternate where if it has a short chapter this time I will write a long one next time.**

Spencer and Toby settled into their room.

"This place is nice" Toby said.

"Yeah" Spencer said with a contented sigh. Toby laid on the bed next to her. He ran his thumb over her cheek as he pulled her into his arms.

"I love you" Toby said looking into her eyes.

"I love you too" Spencer replied. "Did you..." She paused before whispering "bring toys?"

He gazed off at the ceiling as if he had to think about it.

"Maybe a couple" he said playfully before kissing her.

"Spencer!" Melissa came banging on the door.

"What?!" She yelled without moving off the bed. Melissa came barging into the room.

"I was thinking we should get some food on the table for lunch everyone's probably hungry...do you mind?" She said to Toby raising an eyebrow in the direction of the hand that laid on Spencer's breast.

"Not at all" Toby said squeezing it in defiance.

"Melissa no one is hungry" Spencer said "don't you hear that?"

"Hear what?" She asked. She listened. She could hear Emily and Alison whispering. She could hear Aria giggling. And she heard something that sounded like furniture being moved.

"This isn't a vacation" Spencer said to Melissa "it's a sex-cation, we're going to have sex and drink and then have sex again, now if you don't mind you go have fun with Colin and Wren" she said unpopping the button on Toby's jeans. Melissa left slamming the door.

*later that day*

Spencer was in the kitchen making some drinks to take back for her and Toby.

"Care to make me one too" Colin asked, he was sitting innocently on the couch of the cabin. Spencer wondered idly where Melissa and Wren were, maybe they were embracing the sex-cation she thought amused.

"Sure" Spencer said.

"Melissa tells me you're very competitive" he said walking into the kitchen.

"I can be" she said absentmindedly looking for the pineapple rum Hanna had said she brought.

"Me too" Colin said grabbing her. "I bet I can make you moan louder than Toby did in the car."

"Colin stop" Spencer said as she tried to wiggle free. "Let me go!"

"No" she burst into tears as Colin's free hand slipped under the little nightie she was wearing.

All of a sudden Colin released Spencer. She turned to see Toby with Colin in a choke hold.

"Go upstairs Spencer" Toby demanded.

Spencer hesitated. "Upstairs. Now." Spencer listened then. Toby forced Colin to his knees and bent both of his hands back.

"If you EVER lay a finger on my girlfriend again I'll break every fucking bone in your body" Toby said before hitting him in the head with his elbow, knocking him out. He walked over to the counter picking up the drinks Spencer had made and turned around coming face to face with Melissa and Wren who had no doubt seen the whole thing.

"When he wakes up, I want him gone!" He said going upstairs. He went in the door to his and Spencer's room. Spencer was sitting on the bed hugging her knees. Toby put down the drinks and pulled her in to his arms kissing her head. Spencer was crying.

"Shhhh, you're here with me, shhhh, he won't touch you again" Toby cooed.

"Make me yours again" Spencer whimpered. "Make me forget he ever touched me"

"You're mine" he said as the silk nightie was dropped to the floor.

 **Ok so like I said, I know it's short next time I'll write a longer one. I hope you liked it! Please send me ideas if you have them for the "sex-cation"! Don't forget to review! Feel free to PM me if you have a question about when/if something is going to be updated.**

 **Until next time my lovelies...**


	5. Prequel to Mine

**Ok so I don't know if you guys want this or not but I was going through my old chapters and I found this. It was originally supposed to be the first chapter of "Mine". I hope you like it. Please review!**

 **Prequel to Mine**

Emily got into her car. She locked the doors as if that made her safe and just sat there. She bit at a nail.

She couldn't...

She shouldn't...

She sighed, here went nothing. She pushed the familiar seven digit number into her phone. She put it to her ear. She scrunched her eyes closed.

"Don't pick up, don't pick up, don't pi..."

"Emily?" She heard the soft deep voice that almost made her feel safe. Crap!

"Hi!" She yelped eyes still shut "I have to talk to you!" She blurted out.

He chuckled "yeah, that must be why you called"

She rolled her eyes at his joke "those cop skills are really coming in handy"

"Ok so what's up" Toby said.

"Uh, could we have coffee at the brew?" Emily asked hesitantly.

She heard a heavy sigh, he was going to say no.

"I'll have coffee if you can bring it to me at the loft" he said quietly

"Oh ok, I'll be there soon" Emily said.

About 15 minutes later Emily knocked on the door to Toby's loft.

"Come in!" He yelled.

Emily opened the door. Toby was crouched over his laptop.

"There's pizza on the counter, if you're hungry" he offered

Emily grabbed a piece of pizza, eyeing the garbage can full of take out containers. Emily walked around the loft, she noticed a picture of the day Toby let her ride his motorcycle, she was petrified at first but it had been so awesome. Emily pointed to the picture "Were best friends" she said almost as if it were a question.

"Don't tell me I've seen this movie. A stole your memory and now you don't know who anyone is" Toby said with a wry smile. Emily smiled.

"So, what's up? How's Emily?" Toby said.

Emily started by telling him some of the events that had been going on in her life.

"So wait she was married?!" Toby asked with wide eyes.

"Yup" Emily said nodding "and now she's not" Emily said flippantly.

"Home-wrecker" he said jokingly.

Emily's heart sunk to her stomach as Toby's computers screensaver popped up it was a slideshow Spencer had made him for his birthday.

First was a picture of Spencer and Toby with their arms wrapped around each other, the words "i love you..." Typed on the screen.

Next was a picture Emily had taken at a food festival in Philly, it was dark and fuzzy but their faces were illuminated from the red lights of the festival Spencer facing the camera, Toby had his arms around her kissing her cheek, it read "to the moon and back", it was a cute picture Emily thought, you could hardly tell they had both been drunk

The third picture came up Toby was sitting on the Hastings couch, Spencer had straddled his lap, her head on his shoulder, a blanket wrapped around them "I'm your baby" read the caption.

The next was a picture of Spencer and Toby looking into each other's eyes, foreheads and noses touching.

"You're mine too"

The next picture was a picture of Toby driving away in the truck Spencer had bought him "don't go away for too long"

Last was a picture of Spencer wearing Toby's shirt, sitting in the rocking chair Toby had made her, staring off into space "because I'll be lost without you"

Toby and Emily watched the slideshow a couple times and then Toby ran his fingers over the mouse and Spencer and Toby's smiling faces disappeared.

Emily took a deep breath, but then furrowed her eyebrows. She picked up the pillow at the end of the couch smelling it.

"When was the last time Spencer was here" she asked.

Toby blushed crimson a small smile on his face "the night Ali got arrested" he said sheepishly.

"That pillow smells like her" she said accusatorially putting it back.

Toby sighed looking away "I spray my pillows with her perfume, it's the only way I sleep at night" he said sadly.

"Awww" Emily gushed.

"You didn't come here to tell me you became some hot chefs mistress did you?" Toby asked.

"No" Emily said looking away "it's about Spencer"

Toby crossed his arms like he couldn't care less about Spencer. Emily tried to keep her cool.

"Look Toby, when I lied to you for Spencer, I did that to protect your life." Emily said holding back tears "and then you left rosewood, and she fell apart, me and the other girls barely kept her together, then you came back with Jenna by your side, and that didn't just hurt Spencer...for the record." Emily said crossing her arms.

"Em..." Toby started

"Oh I'm not even close to done!" She cut him off

"Then you joined the Ateam, and we almost lost her, you destroyed her! Dammit Toby you destroyed me too"

Emily yelled tears streaking out.

"Em..." Toby tried again

"I'm not finished!" She screamed. "Then you went back to working for A and Spencer helped you! I wouldn't have!" Em waited for Toby to interrupt, when he didn't she continued.

"And now with us STILL not knowing who A is and Ali and Hanna in jail you abandon her and..."

Em trailed off, Toby had a hand over his mouth

"Are you laughing?!" Emily demanded "stop that!" She yelled.

"Oh, I'm sorry Em it's just..." he said still laughing "you come over here all grr Spencer's upset, how dare you abandon her grr" he was still laughing, reading Emily's expression the laughter died down "its funny" he said apologetically

"Care to clue me in on the joke?" Emily asked.

Toby stood walking over to his desk "you can't tell Spencer" he said warningly

"I can't promise that" Emily said flatly

Toby opened a drawer pulling out a cellphone, it wasn't his, or at least wasn't the one he normally used. He handed it to Emily she pressed the unlock button, a picture of Spencer was the phones wallpaper.

"What's this?" Emily asked confused.

"Go through it" Toby said with an attitude.

Emily opened the message box, the messages were generic, Emily couldn't figure out who he was talking to at first

How is she

You're an ass

I know, how is she

She's scared and heartbroken

I hate being away from her

So don't

It's not that simple, I love

her and I need to protect her.

Spencer's mom is shipping

her off to London

She'll be safer there

There were more that Emily glazed over.

"Caleb told Spencer that you weren't talking to him after the storage unit thing."

"That's what I told him to tell her"

Emily gave him a disapproving look.

"Look the cops are watching you girls, ok and they're watching me because I'm the rookie cop with the potentially homicidal girlfriend, but I gotta know what's going on with my girl and Spencer doesn't know how to tell me things without telling me things.

"And Caleb does?"

Toby nodded.

Emily bit her lip "Toby she's cheating on you"

"Not serious cheating" Emily qualified "that nomad Johnny kissed her after you arrested him"

"And she went to a play with Melissa's roommate Colin and I guess he kissed her too"

"I don't even think she kissed them back she just feels guilty for letting the kisses happen"

"Well Caleb didn't tell me that" he said sadly

"My advice," Emily offered "is you go to her house, make one of your world famous epic Toby Cavanaugh speeches, and then you pull her into her arms and tell her how much you love her"

"World famous epic Toby Cavanaugh speeches?"

Emily cleared her throat mimicking Toby's deep voice

"I don't care what you can't tell me, I love you, do you hear me I love you!"

"Pretending not to love you is the hardest thing I've ever done"

"What we had was real"

"She told you about that?" Toby said starting to blush. "Don't worry she kept it pg for me" Emily said smiling.

Emily stood from the couch "please fix this Toby, I don't want to see her break again"

"I got this Em, nobody knows how to take care of Spencer the way I do" Toby said walking her to the door

Em smiled "So everything's ok?" Emily asked hesitantly.

Toby smiled "everything's fine"

Emily reached up giving Toby a hug, Toby pulled her into his arms.

"I'm glad we had this talk" Emily said smiling.

"Me too" Toby said mirroring her smile. He opened the door letting Emily walk through it before closing the door. The second the door closed his smile faded.

One thing kept blaring in his head, Emily's voice saying "she's cheating on you"

He quickly showered writing an "epic Toby speech" as Emily had called it. He was gonna handle his little woman, and he was gonna handle her right now!

 **Please review**


	6. Chapter 6

**So I haven't updated this since December?! What is this nonsense? Anyway, I hope you all like it and I hope you review!**

"Spencer" Toby said angrily "you can't be serious"

"He has nowhere else to go, Toby" Spencer insisted.

Toby was insisting that Melissa and Wren force Colin to leave. She had to admit she didn't really want him here either after the stunt he had pulled earlier.

"I don't really care. They can drive into town and get him an uber. Or they could just leave period they weren't supposed to be here anyway."

"I want him to stay" she lied hoping that would stop the fighting.

"Take your robe off" he said forcefully.

She hugged it tighter knowing what was coming.

"No" she whispered so quietly it was almost inaudible.

"Now Spencer!" he demanded.

Hot tears came spilling out of her eyes and onto her cheeks as she did as he said. The robe dropped to the floor and he dragged her over to the couch and pulled her over his knee. He put her hands behind her back securing them with one hand as he began smacking her ass. He alternated between both cheeks and that oh so sweet spot. Her ass was burning but her pussy was begging. She couldn't wait to be taken upstairs and fucked gloriously the way Toby always did after a spanking. She gasped when he went straight to fingering her while they were still on the couch.

"You see that? She's wetter than Niagara Falls" he said pounding his fingers into her. "Nothing turns her on like being spanked like a dirty little whore"

She came shaking with a massive orgasm that included her squirting all over the floor. When it was all over she got up when she could stand again and grabbed her robe as she ran upstairs. He followed her and when he tried to comfort her she pushed him away.

"I hate you!" she yelled "you spanked me in front of my perfect older sister and her perfect boyfriend! You humiliated me! I've never been so ashamed in my entire life!"

"You're ashamed of me?" his hurt dripping out of his voice. Before she could tell him that she wasn't ashamed of him he was gone.

She expected him to come back when he wasn't upset anymore. It wasn't until nightfall when everyone came down to eat and drink that she found out Toby had taken the keys to the SUV. She spent the night lying in bed crying and calling his cell hoping he'd pick up.

The next morning Spencer was hoarse from crying all night long. Her throat was killing her and she was sure she had a cold coming on. She was laying on the couch in sweats when Toby walked through the door. She rushed over to him throwing her arms around him.

"I'm so sorry, I'm not ashamed of you, I swear I'm not" she sobbed.

"Kitten" he said picking her up and rubbing her back. She loved when he called her that.

"That's right, I'm your little kitten, meow meow" she said nuzzling his neck. She coughed and Toby frowned at her.

"Are you getting sick baby?" he asked.

"Maybe" she whispered. "I was worried sick about you"

"Baby" he said as he sat down on the couch with her still in his arms. "It just hurt to hear you say that you were ashamed of us"

"I wasn't" she said "I was just embarrassed to be spanked in front of my sister and I overreacted" she said.

They were laying on the couch, Spencer on top of Toby, watching television. Wren and Colin were in an adjoining room playing chess but the guys could see them from where they were sitting. Melissa and the rest of the girls were in town looking for sexy lingerie to entice their significant other with. Caleb and Andrew were out fishing on the lake, out of boredom she had no doubt.

"Toby?" Spencer whimpered quietly.

"Yes, kitten?" he asked in his sexy voice. She looked over at Wren before she quietly whispered.

"Will you rub my butt?"

"Of course, baby" he said. "Do you want me to take you upstairs so that we can have privacy?"

"No, we can do it here" she said mischievously. She stood and stripped off her pants and panties before laying back down on Toby. Wren and Colin were watching them but neither of them cared. When Spencer felt better after her butt rub she got up again and began undoing Toby's jeans.

"Spencer, what are you doing?" Toby asked flustered.

"I'm giving those pervs a show." she said. She nestled herself between his legs and began sucking his dick. After a little nervousness he closed his eyes and laid his head back and enjoyed what Spencer was doing to him. She sucked him, swirling her tongue around the tip as she pumped his base. When he got close, Spencer sunk all the way down deep throating him. The feel of that combined with the thrill of Wren and Colin watching was more than enough to send him over the edge. He let out a loud groan as he exploded down her throat.

"More?" she asked as she straddled his dick. He nodded even though she was already on top of him. She began moving slowly.

"I'm going to make you cum so hard" she teased in his ear. Toby had other plans. He knew that Spencer wanted to show off how good she pleased her man but Toby wanted to show Wren and Colin how well he fucked Spencer. He pulled her into his arms and began thrusting into her at a relentless pace. She began breathing heavily and whimpering as he drove her to orgasm

"Yes!" she panted as she ground their pelvises together.

"It's okay" he said kissing her all over before starting in again.

"Fuck" he growled as he continued to pound Spencer's pussy there on the couch.

"Yes….yes…. Yes" she moaned.

"UNNNGGGGGGGGFFFFFHHH" She moaned as she grinded their pelvises together. They continued until Spencer had cum 6 times. As they gasped for air after the final one they heard clapping and were startled to see that in addition to Wren and Colin, their friends had walked in and seen them going at it as well.

"I thought you were sick" Hanna said trying to hide her smile.

"Even if I am sick, I'm still me, and me has been looking forward to this vacation for a while." Spencer said defensively.

"Come on baby, I'll take you upstairs." Toby said picking Spencer up knowing full well she couldn't walk yet.

By that night Spencer had gotten worse. She had a sore throat, cough and an on/off fever. Toby was feeding her soup when Wren and Melissa came in.

"Spencer you know I'm a doctor, I could examine you" he said smugly.

"It's just a cold Wren" she said firmly not wanting Toby to get into another jealous fight.

"Maybe you should've rested this afternoon instead of showing off." Colin said entering the kitchen.

"It was worth it" she said looking up at Toby lovingly. She could see that he was getting angry with both of the guys and so she decided to diffuse the situation.

"Why don't you take me upstairs, and bathe me?" she whispered into his ear.

"Ok princess" he said picking her up and carrying her upstairs. He'd been carrying her around all day like a little princess. It was just an evil twist of fate that the room Wren and Melissa shared was sandwiched between Spencer and Toby's bedroom and the bathroom. Melissa had decided to go for a swim in the pool and tried to entice Wren to go with her but he and Colin were more interested in what was taking place in the next room over. The only bad thing about the cabin that they were staying at was that the walls were paper thin. Toby had purposely left the bathroom door ajar and since everyone was wrapped up in their own little worlds, Wren and Colin had decided to creep out to the hallway and watch.

After he had washed her hair, he began washing her body and massaging her muscles. She moaned throughout the entire process.

"I love you so much. You have no idea how much I love you" he said on her ear. Spencer began moving back and forth in the tub and moaning louder.

"Don't stop" she whimpered "oh fuck it feels so good." They moved faster and faster until water was splashing over the edges of the tub.

"Toby, uhhhh, unnnggghh, oh god, Toby, I'm gonna cum, unnnnnhhhh, right now" she moaned as she finally came.

Wren and Colin were obviously turned on by the show they'd just witnessed and they retreated to Wren and Melissa's room before they got caught.

"Go get Melissa" Colin told Wren.

Spencer passed out after her bath and Toby woke her up a few hours later.

"Wake up baby, we're going to play a game" he said kissing her until she was awake.

 **That's all for now, I hope you liked it. Please review, it really is appreciated.**

 **Until next time my lovelies...**


End file.
